narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Jirōbō
was a shinobi of Otogakure and a member of the Sound Four. Background In the anime, the Sound Four were originally prisoners of Orochimaru, forced to fight other prisoners to the death in battle royales. By surviving their respective matches, they proved themselves to be the strongest of Orochimaru's prisoners and as such were made his bodyguards.Naruto: Shippūden episode 305 The Sound Four were at some point forced to accept Kimimaro as their leader, who easily defeated them all in battle and, because of his Shikotsumyaku abilities, was slated to be Orochimaru's next host body. Under Kimimaro their group was known as the . In the anime, the Sound Five assisted Orochimaru with assassinating the Fourth Kazekage and killing Shiore's team during the Chūnin Exams in Konohagakure. Kimimaro fell terminally ill after this, forcing him to withdraw from the group; he became ill at some unspecified time in the manga. Personality Out of the Sound Four members, Jirōbō was usually the most calm, sensible, and silent member, as shown by his rigid demeanor. He was polite to his teammates, which puts him at odds with Tayuya as he dislikes it when she uses foul language or called him "fatso". Although he was never provoked by her foul language or insults, Jirōbō always berated Tayuya for it whenever she did. It is because of his relationship with Tayuya that his teammates could quickly tell that Shikamaru Nara was impersonating Jirōbō, due to not reprimanding Tayuya for her insults like he usually would.Naruto chapter 191, page 18-20 Jirōbō was rather gluttonous and tends to get hungry at all times, and stays behind to feed, which led to him slowing down the team.Naruto chapter 202, page 16 He would typically referred to any enemies he absorbs chakra from as his "meal" or any other food-related words.Naruto chapter 187, pages 2, 9''Naruto'' chapter 188, pages 6''Naruto'' chapter 188, pages 19 Like the rest of the Sound Five, Jirōbō was arrogant and constantly referred to his enemies as "trash". In battle, he was shown to provoke his enemies, as shown when he proceeded to call Chōji Akimichi fat and belittles him near-constantly during their battle. However, he wasn't below showing his idea of pity, though albeit mockingly, towards them as shown in his battle against Chōji. Like several of his teammates, he had his own perception of morality, criticising Shikamaru for his poor leadership for what he saw as giving up on Chōji and selling his teammates out, which led to his demise at the hands of an enraged Chōji. Appearance Being the tallest member of Sound Four, Jirōbō was a large and imposing young man, towering over the rest of his teammates. He had fair-skin and narrowed, slanted orange eyes, usually depicted with a stern look on his face. Jirōbō had three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. His attire was a beige-coloured, sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem and a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees. He wore black, arm-warmers, and a necklace that comprised of red circular pieces separating long, metallic pieces. He also wore traditional black shinobi sandals with mid-calf leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. After being reincarnated, he looked like he did while alive with the exception the grey sclerae common in all the other ninja Kabuto Yakushi brought back. Abilities According to Orochimaru, he was the physically strongest member of the Sound Four, but the weakest overall. According to the other members of the group, nevertheless, he was a formidable opponent. Furthermore, Shikamaru stated that Jirōbō's prowess was easily at jōnin-level.Naruto: Shippūden episode 304 In the anime, another testament to his prowess was him being chosen for reincarnation by Kabuto. Taijutsu Jirōbō's most prominent battle trait was his immense physical strength, befitting someone of his size. Amongst the Sound Four his pure physical power was noted to surpass that of his teammates. Using this great strength, he could manipulate the earth with his strength: from creating barriers to lifting massive sheets of rock or even using it for techniques such as his Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling technique whereby he would lift a giant sphere of earth and literally throw it at his target. When in his cursed seal level 2 form, he could even lift a mountain-sized Chōji with one hand. Much of his strength was refined into the Arhat Fist fighting style, his main form of combat, which combined simple taijutsu strikes with Jirōbō's incredible physical strength to cause massive damage to his opponents. His physical prowess was strong enough to stop Kiba Inuzuka's Passing Fang. Cursed Seal As one of Orochimaru's closest and most powerful warriors, Jirōbō was branded with a cursed seal. When active in Level 1, it spread across his entire body in a chain of triangle-like markings and his physical strength was increased. When in Level 2 Cursed Seal form, his body would undergo a more dramatic change: his mohawk grew into a long spiky mane that reached his shoulders, his skin turned into brownish-reddish colour, gains yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae and he had various warts all over his body — especially on his face, shoulders and forehead. In this state, his physical strength was increased ten-fold. In the anime, after Jirōbō was reincarnated, when experiencing strong feelings of hatred and rage, he could draw even more power from the seal. An example of this was how he could fight toe-to-toe against Chōji, who had greatly increased his own physical strength and fighting abilities. Ninjutsu One of Jirōbō's abilities was that he could drain chakra from his enemies through simple physical contact or his earth structures. As he was almost always hungry, he could get the same energy from absorbing opponents' chakra that one would get from food. In the anime, his absorption power could even drain away the life essence of a target should he make contact long enough, reducing the target into a withered remains.Naruto: Shippūden episode 303 Jirōbō specialised in Earth Release techniques which complimented his physical prowess, such as throwing large chunks of earth or forming a defensive earth wall. He could also form a prison of earth to drain his opponent's chakra. In anime, he could summon a golem, which could also absorb chakra and reconstruct itself if damaged. Cooperation Ninjutsu Despite the volatile relationship between the members of the Sound Four, they were well-versed in a series of Cooperation Ninjutsu. They could use the Combination Transformation in order to pose as Orochimaru's bodyguards while also concealing their numbers. During the battle between the Third Hokage and Orochimaru, they could produce the Four Violet Flames Formation in order to avoid anyone from entering or leaving the confines of the barrier. When carrying Sasuke Uchiha to Orochimaru, they used another technique, a barrier called the Four Black Fogs Formation which traps the target in a temporary death state in order to allow him to adapt to the cursed seal and make for easier transportation. In the anime, they also displayed another technique, the Space–Time Technique Formula: Underworld Turnover, that sends the souls of both the user and the target into the confines of a special barrier. They could also use the Sound Four: Summoning: Four Beasts Encirclement Formation, which brought out their individual summons to trap their opponents from all sides. Stats Part I Konoha Crush In Konohagakure, the Sound Four erects a barrier to keep others from interfering in Orochimaru's fight with the Third Hokage. Although Orochimaru succeeded in killing Hiruzen, his arms were crippled with necrosis, he ordered the Sound Four to fled and escort him back to Otogakure. Sasuke Recovery Mission On Orochimaru's orders, Jirōbō and the rest of the Sound Four returned to Konohagakure to convince Sasuke Uchiha to join sides with Orochimaru. Jirōbō joined Sakon and Kidōmaru in a small skirmish to test Sasuke's abilities and quickly defeated him. The Sound Four offered Sasuke the opportunity to join Orochimaru so that he could gain power like theirs. They then left Sasuke to consider their offer. Later that night, the Sound Four waited outside of the village for Sasuke's arrival and bowed to their new leader. Once they were far enough away from Konoha, Jirōbō and his teammates give Sasuke the Mind Awakening Pill that will mature his cursed seal to a second, stronger stage and performed Four Black Fogs Formation to put him a unconscious state while his body adjust to the drug. As the physically strongest and last-in-command of the group, Jirōbō was in charged of carrying the coffin Sasuke was in. The group was soon confronted by Konoha ninja Genma Shiranui and Raidō Namiashi, who notice they were leaving in the direction of Konoha. A battle soon erupted and the Sound Four activate level two of their cursed seals to defeat Genma and Raidō, leaving Jirōbō and the rest of the Sound Four completely exhausted. After hastily making some traps in the forest, the Sound Four stop to rest, much to their frustration as they were short on time. After the Sasuke Recovery Team found the Sound Four, they were all caught in Shikamaru Nara's Shadow Imitation Technique, but Sakon's brother, Ukon, secretly attacked him from the tree cover and broke his hold on the rest. Jirōbō then allowed the rest of his group to go ahead of him while he used Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness to trap the recovery team and started to drain their chakra to recover his own chakra supply. Using his Byakugan, Neji Hyūga discovered this and alerted the rest of his team. Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru then attempted to break through the wall, but their attempts to escape were ineffective as the wall rebuilt itself, and their attacks became weaker as Jirōbō slowly absorbed more and more of their chakra. Team leader Shikamaru Nara offered to give up on Sasuke and sacrifice the other members of his team if Jirōbō would let him go, but Jirōbō refused, explaining that Shikamaru deserved to die for those actions. Shikamaru had no real interest in forfeiting, and only spoke to Jirōbō to confirm his location. The team focused their attacks on the area of the dome furthest from Jirōbō — and thus the weakest — and were able to escape from the dome. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba then attacked Jirōbō, but he easily repelled them. The recovery team then went into hiding, but Jirōbō easily discovered their location and, after using a very powerful Earth Release technique, caught Shikamaru. He then tried to kill him saying to the rest of the team they didn't want to follow a guy like him. Chōji Akimichi managed to save Shikamaru just in time however. Jirōbō then expressed his sympathies that they had a leader as "useless" as Shikamaru and offered to kill them quickly so they wouldn't realise how unfortunate they were. His words prompted Chōji Akimichi to demand he face Jirōbō one-on-one. He gave Shikamaru some supplies, saying he had his secret weapon with him. Jirōbō mocked this and charged at them, saying he would finish them. Chōji then took one of his clan's Three Coloured Pills, giving him the strength he needed to match Jirōbō. He caught Jirōbō by his belt, much to his surprise, and sent the rest of the team away with his promise that he would defeat Jirōbō. Jirōbō told Chōji once he had killed him, his friends would be next. Chōji then stated that might not be as easy as he thought it was, overpowered him, and threw him against a tree. When Chōji continued to counter his attacks, Jirōbō activated level one of his cursed seal to overpower Chōji. He then started to pound him while stating that Chōji was left behind because he was the weakest member of the team, sacrificed for the others' benefit. Chōji did not believe that and took a second pill, which gave him significant chakra which he used to expand his arm and leg and repel Jirōbō. Jirōbō then caught him and threw him into the air. Chōji then became a giant and attempted to crush Jirōbō. Jirōbō then advanced his cursed seal to its second stage, giving him enough strength to lift the giant Chōji and knock him in the air. Chōji reverted to his normal size, fell to the ground, and was unable to move. Jirōbō then drained the last of his chakra, saying he would need it now that he was in the second stage of his cursed seal. When he was not satisfied, Jirōbō threw him on the ground, causing a bag of potato chips amongst Chōji's belongings to fall out, which he ate the last one of before repeating what he had said before: that Chōji was fat, that he was the weakest member of the team, and that he had no friends. He moved to finish off Chōji, but Chōji took the last of his Three Coloured Pills, which converted all his fat reserves into chakra, and dodged him. Jirōbō then tried to attack Chōji, but he easily overpowered him as he was now a hundred times as strong as before. Chōji then struck Jirōbō down, saying he could forgive the insults, or even that Jirōbō had eaten the last of his favourite snack, but that he would obliterate him for what he had said about Shikamaru. Chōji then channelled all of his chakra into his left fist to prepare the Butterfly Bullet Bombing technique and told Jirōbō that attack was worth his whole life. Jirōbō begged Chōji to stop, but Chōji punched him in the chest for eating the last chip and insulting Shikamaru, creating a giant crater and at the same time crushed Jirōbō's heart, killing him instantly. Jirōbō's body then reverted to its original appearance and he laid defeated in the bottom of the crater, leaving Chōji the victor of their battle. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In the anime, Jirōbō was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi along with his Sound Four teammates during the Fourth Shinobi World War. He was deployed with Tayuya at the Land of Lightning's coast and fought Chōji again. Despite losing even when his body was enhanced by his summoner, Jirōbō quickly reconstructed himself and cast the Space–Time Technique Formula: Underworld Turnover to teleport himself, his group, and their original opponents to another location.Naruto: Shippūden episode 303 Jirōbō rejoins his comrades in the Underworld Turnover barrier and they continue their battles with their enemies, switching opponents while Shikamaru comes up with an analysis. To reward them for their attempted efforts, Jirōbo reveals that even their defeats will not release the barrier. Their battles rage on as the Sound Four overwhelm the Konoha shinobi with the hatred they hold for them. Taking advantage of this, Shikamaru continues to bait their hate to lure Naruto to the barrier and break his comrades free. With the souls of their most hated enemies freed, Jirōbō and his comrades decide to take out their hatred on Naruto, only to be easily defeated before their souls return to the afterlife. Legacy Having used the DNA of the Sound Five in his experiments during his quest to find himself, Kabuto Yakushi gained access to Sakon and Ukon's kekkei genkai which allowed him to access the DNA of the other Sound Five members within his body by creating constructs of them which appeared from the base of his navel-snake. This copy of Jirōbō has access to his powerful Earth Release techniques, which Kabuto used to counter Sasuke's Amaterasu and separate himself from Sasuke and Itachi during the Fourth Shinobi World War. In Other Media Video Games In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Jirōbō is a support-only character. Creation and Conception Jirōbō was the third member of the Sound Four to be created. Masashi Kishimoto said that he wanted to put a huge guy in the group that was different than the others.Art Collection: Uzumaki, page 128 Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite phrase was: . ** His hobby was practising kenpō. ** Jirōbō officially completed 46 missions: 20 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 2 A-rank, and 1 S-rank. * Jirōbō can be seen during the Konoha Sports festival and the omake of Naruto: Shippūden episode 129. *In the manga, Jirōbō is the only member of the Sound Four not to have a personal summon. Quotes * (To Tayuya) "Tayuya, a girl shouldn't talk that way."Naruto chapter 177, page 9 * (To Shikamaru) "So, you're really the leader, huh? What a fine example you're setting the rest of your team. You'll see a man's true character when he's pushed to the edge of death. But you're hardly a man at all. Certainly not one worthy of leading a team of ninja into battle. Sacrificing Sasuke and the rest of your squad...huh, so that's how a Konoha chūnin acts. Did you really believe I let you out? You deserve to die."Naruto chapter 187, pages 10-11 * (To Chōji Akimichi) "I'll make short of you, then I'll hunt them for dessert!!"Naruto chapter 188, pages 19 * (To Chōji) "Hmph...you know something? You get five people together, one of them is always the reject. The guy they only keep around for a laugh. And in a pinch, he's always the first one to go, a pawn among knights. '''You are the pawn'."''Naruto chapter 189, pages 10 * (To Chōji) "Some pretty good chakra...Still, far from a main course."''Naruto chapter 189, pages 13 References de:Jirobo